


I Can't Find A Costume For Halloween, So Can I Be Your Boyfriend?

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [100]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Text log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spent a good hour trolling the internet for these pickup lines man.<br/><a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	I Can't Find A Costume For Halloween, So Can I Be Your Boyfriend?

8-20-15  
Prompt: I can’t find a costume for Halloween, so can i just be your boyfriend?  
Pairing: TanNoya  
Rating: T  
  
TNK SNPAIIII: [Noya, bro, when I’m with you, I feel no pain.]  
  
TNK SNPAIIII: [You’re my]  
  
TNK SNPAIIII: [Ibubrofen]  
  
_TSUKISHIMUGH has removed TNK SNPAIIII from the group._  
  
_SUGAMAMA has added TNK SNPAIIII to the group._  
  
  
  
ROLLING THUNDER: [Ryuu, do you lift?]  
  
ROLLING THUNDER: [Cause you lift my heart whenever your around.]  
  
_DADCHI had removed ROLLING THUNDER from the group._  
  
_SUGAMAMA has added ROLLING THUNDER to the group._  
  
  
  
TNK SNPAIIII: [Bro I wish I was your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves]  
  
_TSUKISHIMUGH has removed TNK SNPAIIII from the group._  
  
_SUGAMAMA has added TNK SNPAIII to the group._  
  
TSUKISHIMUGH: [The sad part here is that that is probably the most intelligent thing he’s ever said.]  
  
ENN OH SHIT A: [Tanaka please tell me that’s not the only thing you learned from our study session last week.]  
  
  
  
ROLLING THUNDER: [So I was sitting in class yesterday and I realized something.]  
  
DADCHI: [here we go.]  
  
ROLLING THUNDER: [No, hear me out.]  
  
ROLLING THUNDER: [Do you realize that we never stop tasting our own tongues?]  
  
_ENN OH SHIT A has removed ROLLING THUNDER from the group._  
  
_SUGAMAMA has added ROLLING THUNDER to the group._  
  
TNK SNPAIIII: [how about I taste yours for a change?]  
  
_DADCHI has removed TNK SNPAIIII from the group._  
  
_SUGAMAMA has added TNK SNPAIIII to the group_.  
  
  
  
TNK SNPAIIII: [Hey Noya I have a question.]  
  
DADCHI: [No.]  
  
ROLLING THUNDER: [Whats up Ryuu?]  
  
TNK SNPAIIII: [Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs are extinct, right?]  
  
_TSUKISHIMUGH has removed TNK SNPAIIII from the group._  
  
_SUGAMAMA has added TNK SNPAIIII to the group._  
  
_TSUKISHIMUGH has removed TNK SNPAIIII from the group._  
  
SUGAMAMA: [Stop it, Tsukishima]  
  
_SUGAMAMA has added TNK SNPAIIII to the group._  
  
  
  
ROLLING THUNDER: [Ryuu, ar eyou a banana?]  
  
ROLLING THUNDER: [cause I find you]  
  
KINOSTESIA: [Noya don’t do it]  
  
ROLLING THUNDER: [a-peeling]  
  
_ENN OH SHIT A has removed ROLLING THUNDER from the group._  
  
_SUGAMAMA has added ROLLING THUNDER to the group._  
  
  
  
TNK SNPAIIII: [Noya guess what I’m wearing]  
  
DADCHI: [TANAKA RYUUNOSKE NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN]  
  
TNK SNPAIIII: [The smile you gave me.]  
  
SUGAMAMA: [Aw, that one was actually kind of cute.]  
  
_DADCHI has removed SUGAMAMA from the group._  
  
_DADCHI has added SUGAMAMA to the group._  
  
DADCHI: [Oh my god SUga I am so sorry]  
  
SUGAMAMA: [It’s okay. You didn’t mean it, right?]  
  
SUGAMAMA: [Right?]  
  
DADCHI: [right!]  
  
SUGAMAMA: [Daichi I can see you sweating.]  
  
TNK SNPAIIII: [ooh Daichi-san, you’re so screwed.]  
  
TSUKISHIMUGH: [fifty yen on Sugawara.]  
  
_DADCHI has removed TSUKISHIMUGH from the group._  
  
_SUGAMAMA has added TSUKISHIMUGH to the group._  
  
  
  
ROLLING THUNDER: [Ryuu were those space pants you were wearing today?]  
  
ROLLING THUNDER: [Cause your ass is out of this world.]  
  
_SUGAMAMA has removed ROLLING THUNDER from the group._  
  
_TNK SNPAIIII has added ROLLING THUNDER to the group._  
  
_SUGAMAMA has removed ROLLING THUNDER from the group._  
  
_SUGAMAMA has removed TNK SNPAIIII from the group._  
  
TSUKISHIMUGH: [Finally.]

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a good hour trolling the internet for these pickup lines man.  
> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
